


Moving In Together

by thewriterfangirl



Series: Sunset Curve [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen, No Slash, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: A short fic about the boys moving in together.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Sunset Curve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189457
Kudos: 18





	Moving In Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation of my fic 'We Always Have Each Other' but this can be read without reading that.

“Watch out!” Luke called out as he dropped some bags from the loft down to the studio.

“Luke!” Alex yelled back from where he’d nearly been crushed by the garbage bags.

Luke laughed and shrugged it off. “I told you to watch out.”

From somewhere below him he heard Reggie laugh at their antics followed by a light thumping sound and then a yelp. The next thing he knew Reggie and Alex started to chase each other around the maze of unopened boxes. Luke shared a quick look with Bobby before the two began to throw clothes, pillows, and anything else they could get their hands. They tried to trip one, or both, of the friends. It took all of two seconds for Reggie and Alex to fall over each other and land on top of each other with a loud thud.

Luke worried for a brief moment that somebody might’ve been hurt, but that worry faded when he heard both of them start laughing. He and Bobby grinned at each other and raced down the stairs to join their two friends, and now roommates. When they got down there Alex and Reggie had already collapsed on the couch. Bobby ran right over and plopped down in between them. There was almost no room left on the couch but Luke squeezed in next to Reggie anyway.

“We get to do this everyday now right?” Reggie looked at him with the excitement of a kid on Christmas. "Now that we all live together?"

He slung his arm around the bassist and glanced over to Alex and Bobby who both looked just as excited. Finally the large knot of anxiety that had formed in his chest ever since he ran away had started to abate. This was his new home. With his band. His family.

“Yeah Reg,” Luke agreed easily.  “Everyday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you ever have any fic requests just comment or go to my tumblr: https://thewriterfangirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
